twemfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebirth
This was a forum post (links to the original one) about the merging of Pokemon Brick Bronze wikias where the wikiawould redirect to brickbronze.wikia.com A year ago, while trying to solve the issue with my broken laptop, Pokemon Brick Bronze came onto the scene as the most popular ROBLOX game of 2016. Fortunately I did have access to other computers to stay online despite lag, I had talked to APOS (APackOfSmarties), a bureaucrat on brickbronze.wikia.com, on brickbronze.wikia.com asking for an admin rank, I thought I was entitled to one because of my experience with other wikias, the way I have written articles and made custom CSS for the Miner's Haven Wikia, like how with jobs, talking about past experiences and current skills would help you a lot in an application. the conversation took many days due to my complications with my situation for using a computer but eventually APOS told me no. In December 2016, I found out there were many other wikias on Pokemon Brick Bronze that were abandoned. I then had a goal of adpotiing these wikias and merging them into one so that users have one place to get all of their inf on PBB, I started off with this wikia in late december by going through the adoption process, consistently editing articles for a week, making sure the bureaucrats on the wikia were inactive which has been the case for too long now, and writing an adoption form on wikia. tbh I edited on this wikia at first just for the sake of it to get the bureaucrat rank here cuz I felt busy in December (tbh I have felt very busy this year overall which is why the year has gone by so fast) but during the holidays my family traveled to Bangladesh and I lost a lot of sleep and had slower internet there and I was there until late January (I did get the missing school work before hand but gor REALLY sick during that trip and I didn't wrap up my very first semester of high school until early march D:) - gotta love that sad face, also looks like a smile and a forehead with a big hole. I had the desired to make pages on every pokemon like the members of this wikia were doing but wanted to do it all at once and I wanted to find a lot of solid time to work on it but never found that time I thought, I wanted the solid time so badly due to the wikia's toxic and divided communiy (they have made edits to my user page with spam comments and swearing, simply unacceptable), I didn't want to make changes that other users would undo. Throughout the year I have spent a lot of time on other wikias and improving my interwiki CSS file (controls most if not all the CSS on some wikis, especially wikis like this one) and just let go of this wikia. Then APOS hit me up this month asking to merge wikias, I thought a year ago that APOS was very closed minded but see that they have really improved in the past year with discussions. At first, I really wanted to get my way by obtaining an admin rank and having pages on every single pokemon. the two of us went back and forth trying to work on a compromise until Weather Synchronize, a big editor on brickbronze.wikia.com, knocked some sense into me about why they didn't go with my plan, and I decided to let that go and just merge wikias. I realized that I had way too big ambitions, it's just too much work for most people to maintaing 1000 pages. By Merging wikias with them by having this wikia redirect to brickbronze.wikia.com, I relinquish my admin rank on a pokemon brick bronze wikia and plan for the future of PBB wikias and beyond (tbh this forum post was kind of rushed on a friday night and I feel like I did not spend my time efficiently). * Category:General Category:Game Mechanics